hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 20 (1999)
Big Waves × Big Cannon × Huge Rush (大波×大砲×大あわて, Ōnami × Taihou × Ōawate) is the 20th episode of the original Hunter × Hunter anime. It first aired on March 11th, 2000. Overview The group works together to separate the battleship/hotel from the island before the second wave of the storm hits. Leorio gets stuck on the bottom of the ocean in a diving suit and Gon helps him escape. Gon is then saved by Hisoka. Kurapika is knocked out, but the steering is done by a mysterious examinee who seems to be Hisoka's ally. They separate the ship just in time, and an airship comes to pick them up. Synopsis The examinees discuss how to get to Zevil Island, yet considers it a problem that there is no ship strong enough to withstand the second storm that could take them to the said island. Gon proposes that they could use the battleship they are in because he and Killua have discovered that the engine is still working. Kurapika suggests that it could work depending on the conditions of the ship and the time they have left. And so the examinees check the condition of every part of the ship. After a while, Hanzo finds a blueprint of the ship and a manual. Using the blueprint, they plan to dislodge the ship from the rocks surrounding it. An examinee named Kyu offers to use explosives to help. The bow is also jammed in against a huge rock, so it needs to be blown out using the gun turrets of the ship. This will allow the ship to become buoyant. Leorio volunteers to get the abandoned artillery he found underwater. Pokkle and Ponzu volunteer to get the engines running. Gon and Killua then volunteers to take care of the seaweeds growing around the propellers. Meanwhile, Kurapika tries to figure out how to fire the cannons using the manual. After the planning, they all set to do their tasks as the first signs of the storm starts to emerge. The ones in charge of dislodging the ship from the rocks through explosives causes a disturbance underwater. Leorio, who is underwater to get the shells for the cannons, gets caught up in a little earthquake due to the disturbance and passes out when one of the shells fall on him. The cannons are ready and the engine is almost ready to run, but they cannot pull Leorio up because he is wearing the only diving suit they have. Moreover, the storm is starting. When Gon finds out about Leorio, he swims down to save him. But, in the crossfire, debris falls on Gon, knocking him out. Hanzo and Killua are in charge of loading the shells into the cannons, while Siper will fire at the rocks at Kurapika's command. They successfully destroy the rocks the ship is jammed into, which gets the ship moving. Gon is saved from drowning by Leorio sacrificing his air source. Gon manages to save Leorio, but then he gets lost in the water due to the strong tide. Meanwhile, as the ship began to move, the room Kurapika was in shakes violently, making him bump into a wall and pass out. The waterspout is closing in on them, but they do not receive any command from Kurapika anymore because he's already unconscious. Killua then suggests to fire at the waterspout to change its direction and to get the ship steady. Gon luckily gets a hold of a railing, but as he cannot hold on any longer, Hisoka saves him. Gittarackur takes over Kurapika's job since he has passed out. The storm calms down by the morning, and the airship comes back with Lippo, the examiner for the next phase. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation es:Episodio_20_(1999) Category:List of Episodes (1999 series) Category:Hunter Exam arc